


Valentine's

by BumbleBuzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, based on his valentine's event, by that i mean i took dialogue directly from it, the lack of phantom content disturbs me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz
Summary: not much to see here just gudako and phantom enjoying a happy valentine's day. it's a year old but i decided i would post it anyway
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Phantom of the Opera | Assassin
Kudos: 16





	Valentine's

A smile found its way across his face as he added the finishing touches to the white mask before him. It was a gift, a token of love to his dear Christine, the one with the lovely voice. He couldn’t wait to see her take it in her hands, to thank him, maybe even wear it for him.

She hummed to herself as she prepared the candy, knowing exactly who it was going to. Even if he was a little crazy, she still liked him. Well, okay, maybe he was more than just a little crazy. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t grown on her.

He turned the mask over in his hands, making sure it wasn’t flawed. He couldn’t give it to Christine if it was anything less than perfect. Both sides of him knew this. The mask had been looked over eight full times. Finally, he was satisfied.

She inspected the chocolates one last time, confirming that they were ready to be packaged. Part of her wondered if he’d like it, but she had a sneaking suspicion that no matter what it was, it’d be the same to him. Still, it would be rude to give him a half-assed treat. Everything looked good so far. Finally, she was satisfied.

He placed the mask delicately inside the box. The saner part of him wondered if it would fit her, and if she’d still keep it if it didn’t. But those thoughts were backed into a corner, filled up with Christine. Oh, Christine... How he had awaited this day, so that he might pour out his heart to her. A thrill ran through him as he stowed the box inside his cloak.

She frowned as she tried to tie the bow. She had practiced several times on spare ribbons, but could never quite seem to get it perfect. After a few more minutes of struggling, she decided to toss the bow altogether. Surely he wouldn’t mind if it didn’t have some dumb ribbon on it. Taking a deep breath, she stroked Fou a few times to reassure herself.

“It’s probably all about rhythm,” she decided.

He had been looking for her all over Chaldea, but she was the one who found him. This wasn’t what he had pictured, but it would have to do.

She didn’t have to look long. He wasn’t too far from her room. Had he been looking for her? Whatever the case, this would have to do.

“Ooh, Christine, Christine-- My love. The ultimate song I seek.” Christine, that beautiful voice. How he wished he could steal her away from everyone else! If only things were different. If only, if only...

“Or rather, the shape of the song that was spun by my dear songstress. You are as beautiful as ever...” She didn’t quite understand what he was getting at, but something about the flattery made her flustered. Fou nudged her. That was her cue.

“Thank you for all your songs!” Oh, that smile! And that lovely, lovely voice that pierced his heart! And a red box in her hand, offered to him. Was it a gift? His dear Christine was really giving him a gift?

“Ooh, oooh! My love, my song! My life! Christine!” Normally, she would have stepped away, maybe even left completely, but something about his demeanor was different. He was smiling, maybe even blushing a little. This was probably his way of saying thank you.

“Show me... that face of yours. Let me hear... that voice of yours...” The box in his cloak was nearly forgotten. He stepped towards her, afraid of her reaction, but she didn’t run away. Slowly, gently, he finally embraced his beloved Christine.

This was definitely not going how she was expecting it to. A small part of her wanted to run away, but she couldn’t move. Even if his hold was somewhat loose, she worried he wouldn’t let her go if she tried to escape. But she didn’t see the need. Throwing caution to the wind, she told that small part of her to stuff it and hugged him back.

“Oooh, you need only offer me your song. You are my precious.” Wonderful, beautiful Christine... He carefully ran his hands through her hair. He had become so accustomed to feeling them rip through the guts of the enemy, which made the feeling of her soft, beautiful hair all the more special. 

“Oooh, you need only offer me that voice. How I long to make off with you.” Those last words made her face turn bright red. Calling her “my precious” like that guy from Lord of the Rings and saying he wanted to elope with her or something...? God, this was so weird.

“Take Kiyohime, for instance. If only I could conduct myself like her.” He let her go. For once, he was in control. For once, he knew that it was his Master before him. He had to act in this brief moment of clarity, before his senses left him again.

“But mental corruption, they say? My madness makes it difficult to communicate with Master.” He had gone four full sentences without saying something creepy, about Christine, or both. It was like he flipped a normal switch inside his brain. It honestly worried her a little... She looked at him; for once, he didn’t look insane. His crimson eyes were full of longing and sadness. Was this the real Phantom of the Opera?

“Wait, Phantom, you’re... talking normally?” Her words were starting to be lost. He had to do it now. Struggling to keep himself in check, he pulled the box out of his cloak and handed it to her.

“This is for you. I have gven it all that I can.” What was this? A gift for her? So that’s why he’d been looking for her! A little apprehensive, she opened the box, looking at him before its contents. Inside was a snow white mask. It was strangely beautiful in its own way. Not wanting to be rude, she put it on. Surprisingly, it fit.

“Wow, fits like a glove-- I mean, mask!” A joke... Yes, Master seemed to joke often. But she looked so beautiful, even with half her face covered. He smiled at the sight, even as he felt his sanity slip away.

“Christine, oooh, Christine...! Sing for me! That is what I truly desire! Your song! Your song!” His mental corruption had gotten the better of him. She wished his brief moment of respite had lasted a little longer, long enough for her to tell him. But another day would have to do.

“You are the ultimate songstress. You are the ultimate voice.” Whatever small part of him that wasn’t lost was no more than a flickering candle. How he regretted not using his time wisely! But another day would have to do.

“For you to shine, for your voice to reverberate, I shall cut through everything and defy all adversities.” Even if he wasn’t in his right mind, she felt that she got a sense of his meaning. Perhaps she was going a little crazy. Or perhaps he was fighting it for her. Whatever the case, it somehow made her feel more confident in her leadership. And damn, if his pitiful expression didn’t make her want to hug him...

“My voice may not reach you anymore, but...” She edged a little closer to him, then threw her arms around him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her hold him tightly. This was a true taste of everything he had wanted until now. He returned the embrace. It didn’t matter that his words didn’t make sense to her. They had their own special way of communicating now.

She looked up at him. He smiled down at her. They had come to an agreement. 


End file.
